


Walking Through the Snow by cesperanza

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Fairy Tales, Flash Fic, Goldilocks - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Walking Through the Snow by cesperanzaSummary: Someone is sleeping in my bed. For a moment I can't move I just stand in the doorway, heart pounding, as I look at the tousle of sheets, blankets, and blond hair.





	Walking Through the Snow by cesperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Through The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783848) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title** : Walking Through the Snow

 **Author** : cesperanza

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Due South

 **Pairing** : Fraser/Kowalski

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Someone is sleeping in my bed. For a moment I can't move I just stand in the doorway, heart pounding, as I look at the tousle of sheets, blankets, and blond hair.

 **Text** : [here ](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/Walking.html)

 **Length** 0:08:15

Download Link: [here](http://trickster.org/speranza/podfic/Snow.m4b)


End file.
